Reencarnación
by Crista Ivanonv
Summary: — ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en esto? ¿Qué no es una idea demasiado mundana para un hombre como yo?. — Shaka de Virgo repasó de nuevo aquella idea traumatizante que no lo dejaba dormir… — Estuve casado en mi vida pasada… ¿Qué habrá sido de ella? (Shaka x Mu) TERMINADO.
1. Primera Parte

**N/a: **¡Saludos! Y bienvenidos a éste fic. Es una pequeña historia compuesta de dos partes, y realmente espero que les guste. Sé que debería darme vergüenza y terminar mi otro fanfic, pero los que escriben entenderán que a veces se posponen otros escritos con tal de que la idea fresca no se vaya jejeje. Cualquier comentario será bien recibido, así que espero disfruten la lectura. Un abrazo y mil gracias.

**Nota Importante:** Al terminar el fanfic, les recomiendo ampliamente que lean las aclaraciones históricas que he dejado al final así como el glosario, sólo para evitar malos entendidos.

* * *

**REENCARNACIÓN**

**Primera Parte**

_Por Crista Ivanonv._

_"Mucho antes de ser un iluminado, él fue un hombre, un noble príncipe, pero un ser humano común y corriente a fin de cuentas. Él conocía el placer, el dolor, el gusto, el disgusto… y el amor._

_Y ella… ella era tan descriptiblemente hermosa y de un linaje tan puro, que sin duda debía de ser la esposa del adorado príncipe. Una joven sublime en sus maneras y de prósperas bondades, tan bellas y parecida al florecimiento de una rosa. Era compasiva, serena, sencilla, tan inmaculada que al mirarla podías percibir cómo el samsara__1__ se deshacía a su alrededor…_

_Y así fue que, enamorándole con gran belleza y virtud, la leyenda, el grandioso iluminado, el gran maestro Siddharta fue primero hombre, un hombre que tomó a su mujer en carne y alma, fundiéndose con la bellísima Yasodhara__2__."_

Shaka cerró por unos instantes aquel viejo pergamino hindú, sintiendo que su pecho nuevamente se aplastaba al rememorar esas palabras. Sentía un tirón en el estómago, como si en cualquier momento fuese a ser jalado a la tierra.

Sus pensamientos apenas fueron interrumpidos por una pequeña hoja anaranjada, la cual se depositaba sobre su regazo, mezclándose bellamente con el color caoba de sus túnicas. Sus ojos azules la admiraron por unos instantes, embelesado ante la natural belleza de aquellos tonos, mientras su mente divagaba en el poder encontrar el significado de aquella armonía. Sus dedos acariciaron el tallo de la hoja, sintiendo bajo sus yemas la rugosa textura.

Era realmente fantástico el cuadro que estaba creando el semidiós sentado en esa banca de piedra, vestido con ese tono de túnica y su alrededor matizado con colores terrosos y anaranjados debido a las hojas caídas, todo adornado con el sutil color de sus cabellos rubios y el tono tostado de su piel. Era como si una armonía de matices se mezclaran para crear de su atmósfera una bella pintura, muy adecuado para la melancolía que sentía el rubio en esos momentos.

— ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en esto? ¿Qué no es una idea demasiado mundana para un hombre como yo?

Había algo, un pensamiento que le estaba taladrando la cabeza desde hacía varios días, un enigma que no dejaba de ofuscar su ánimo y roerle las ideas, y lo peor de todo es que esto se lo había provocado a sí mismo gracias a su insolente curiosidad. Repasó de nuevo aquella idea traumatizante que no lo dejaba dormir…

— Estuve casado en mi vida pasada… — Susurró para sí mismo, en tanto que sus ojos azules se perdían entre los árboles, sin prestar atención a nada en particular. — ¿Qué… habrá sido de ella?

Era la incesante pregunta que ahora atormentaba a Shaka de Virgo. Él era considerado un semidiós, el más cercano, el iluminado… y la reencarnación del Buda Shakyamuni3, cosa que le había llevado a leer sobre su propia vida pasada. La muerte de Hades y la llegada de los tiempos de paz a las tierras de Athena les había otorgado mucho, mucho tiempo libre a los caballeros dorados, y gracias a ello el hindú se había sumido en el ocio de las lecturas, sin encontrarle una mejor inversión a su tiempo.

Así que desde hacía unos meses, el rubio tomó incontables pergaminos, leyendo las enseñanzas que él mismo había hecho hace más de dos mil quinientos años, repasando meticulosamente cada verso, cada sutra, cada historia y leyenda sobre él mismo, llevado por una curiosidad que había nacido espontáneamente y que ahora maldecía, ya que gracias a ello, había descubierto un pasaje de su vida que nunca antes había considerado.

Aquel que contenía la maravillosa mujer a la cual había desposado hace tantos siglos, y conocimiento que ahora lo tenía absolutamente intranquilo. Debía encontrar la forma de conseguir la paz mental nuevamente, una paz que no lograba con la meditación, así que la pregunta era, ¿Cómo hacerlo entonces?

Estaba ahora mismo en los jardines del Santuario, esperando pacientemente a una persona a quien le había pedido un favor muy especial. El rubio realmente no tenía prisa, puesto que aprovechaba cada minuto para pensar en aquella idea que le venía atormentando, alargando innecesariamente un suplicio mental que empezaba a volverse el pan de cada día para él. Justo estaba dispuesto a empezar otra ronda de dolores de cabeza, cuando sintió a sus espaldas el vibrante cosmos de su discípulo, quien le anunciaba con esto su llegada.

— Buenas tardes, caballero. — Le saludó con seriedad, pero amablemente.

— Maestro... — Los labios del ojiverde se abrieron casi en un suspiro, un tanto embelesados por la belleza que mostraba el cuadro de su ahora mentor, quien no pareció interesarse por su presencia más de lo necesario.

Saliendo de su ensoñación, el caballero se acercó hacia el rubio quien, a pesar de haberle saludado, no había girado su cabeza hacia él, aún perdiéndose en la lejanía. Shun de Andrómeda extendió hacia su maestro un papiro enrollado cuidadosamente, cubierto por telas preciosas de color turquesa y cordones dorados. Shaka giró la vista hacia el pergamino, clavando su mirada en las rugosas y viejas orillas del mismo.

— Gracias. — Dijo secamente, en tanto que alargaba el brazo y tomaba aquel valioso y viejo documento entre su palma, haciéndolo con sumo cuidado. Pudo leer con claridad un escrito en sánscrito sobre la tela, lo cual hizo que sus ojos temblasen por unos instantes.

— ¿Es el documento correcto, maestro? — Le preguntó el peliverde un poco nervioso debido al silencio del rubio y aquella penetrante mirada azul sobre las místicas escrituras.

— Así es, perdona la molestia. Puedes retirarte ya, Shun. — Le contestó con algo de tensión, ya que deseaba empezar a leer ese escrito ya mismo. El peliverde simplemente suspiró casi imperceptiblemente, inclinándose en señal de respeto y retirándose del lugar, dejando a su maestro solo de nuevo.

Shaka tomó con sumo cuidado los extremos del cordón dorado que sujetaba el pergamino, y poco a poco estiró de ellos para dejar libre la tela que envolvía el papel. Un polvo violeta surgió de la superficie del escrito, brillando y expandiéndose como una pequeña nebulosa. Aquella nube se transformó en un remolino, al tiempo que los ojos del ojiazul temblaron de expectación ante éste sobrenatural suceso, y más al ver que la pequeña nube lavanda se disolvía sobre la superficie del papel, transformándose en letras en sánscrito. Claramente aquellas escrituras eran sumamente sagradas.

Sus ojos se pasearon por los primeros rasgos sobre el papel:

_"La Princesa Yasodhara."_

Rezaba el inicio de aquel viejo pergamino. Era un antiguo escrito que relataba con detalle y en verso poético las características de quien fuese en el pasado la esposa de Buda Siddharta, la antigua reencarnación de Shaka. El rubio realmente se había obsesionado con la idea de su anterior mujer, por lo que estaba leyendo todo lo posible sobre ella, inclusive aquellos documentos que parecieran ser falsos o irrelevantes. No importaba, él sólo quería saber…

_"Ella, a diferencia de Siddharta, conoció el sufrimiento desde pequeña._

_Ella, a diferencia de otras mujeres, era compasiva y misericordiosa._

_Cuidaba a los enfermos y ancianos, siempre tan hermosa y pura._

_Alimentaba a los pobres y a los abandonados, tan sencilla y servicial…"_

Shaka leyó y releyó una y otra vez aquellas palabras sagradas, mentalizando cada una de las cualidades de su hermosa esposa, sintiéndose cada vez más embelesado por las características de aquella mística mujer. Realmente deseaba… conocerla.

— ¿Conocerla? — Susurró para sí mismo, al tiempo que giraba su rostro al cielo y miraba cómo las nubes se deslizaban en éste. — ¿Qué pasaría si volviese a encontrarme con ella?

Se preguntó así mismo, pensando en lo que podría suceder si se encontrase con la reencarnación de la que fuera su mujer hace miles de años. Por lo que leía, era una persona con muchas cualidades, y sin duda de un físico extraordinario. Una persona así de bella y prodigiosa sin duda debería haber reencarnado como alguna princesa nuevamente o una mujer muy reconocida.

— ¿Nos volveríamos a enamorar? — Se preguntó, con un poco de temblor en su voz. Shaka suspiró, fatigado y poniéndose de pie de un solo golpe. Realmente estaba pensando demasiadas estupideces, muy inapropiadas para un hombre iluminado como él.

Definitivamente, Shaka sentía que los tiempos de paz le estaban afectando. Sin más, el rubio comenzó a caminar fuera de aquel sitio con el valioso pergamino entre las manos, mientras volvía a enrollarlo y atarlo cuidadosamente. ¿Acaso tendría el valor de emprender una búsqueda por la que fuese su pasada esposa?

¿Y qué ganaría con ello?...

Sus pasos le llevaron fuera de los jardines, puesto que ahora debía de dirigirse a su templo para guardar el escrito en sus habitaciones. Estaba seguro que no le había resultado fácil a Shun conseguirlo de la biblioteca del Patriarca, por lo que debía recordar agradecerle más tarde.

En poco tiempo, Shaka se vio frente al inicio de las escalinatas de Aries, al tiempo que el ocaso le alcanzaba. El rubio estaba a punto de poner un pie sobre el primer escalón, cuando se detuvo abruptamente al sentir que la brisa le acariciaba por la espalda. El aire le faltó un poco al reconocer la presencia de alguien detrás suyo.

— Buenas tardes… Mu. — Brotó de sus labios, en tanto que una ligerísima y casi imperceptible sonrisa se asomaba por ellos, al igual que sus ojos se abrían para contemplar a su compañero que le alcanzaba a paso suave.

— Hola mi buen amigo, qué sorpresa verte fuera de tu templo. — Le respondió el hermoso joven, al tiempo que el hindú posaba sus ojos en él. Mu llevaba una túnica ligera de color blanco, prendas casuales, así como lo hacía desde que habían llegado los tiempos de paz al Santuario, por lo que llevaba un aire de sencillez que no opacaba en absoluto su belleza. El rubio se dio cuenta de que llevaba cargando en sus brazos lo que parecía ser un costal de tela algo grande.

— Decidí meditar en los jardines hoy, además realmente necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. — Respondió primeramente, aunque después Shaka guardó silencio por unos instantes, casi mirando de arriba abajo al ariano. — ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? — Le preguntó refiriéndose al costal.

— No te preocupes, son sólo algunos vendajes y medicamentos, puedo con ello. — Le contestó el lemuriano, limitándose a sonreírle cálidamente. — Vengo del pueblo y me han regalado algo de comida, así que si deseas venir a probar algo, sabes que eres bienvenido.1

Le dijo con una sonrisa más amplia, en tanto que seguía su camino de largo, a lo que Shaka sintió un vuelco en el estómago. Se sintió un poco tonto al darse cuenta de que por quedarse contemplativo, no le respondió al ariano.

— ¡Ah, sí, por supuesto! Muchas gracias, caballero. — Le dijo reponiéndose rápidamente y alcanzando al ojiverde, quien tan sólo le miró brevemente.

— ¿Sigues con eso de hablarme de usted? ¡Tenemos la misma edad, Shaka! — Comentó sonriendo suavemente, sin detenerse un instante.

Shaka se dio el lujo de contemplar fugazmente a aquel joven guardián de Aries, en tanto que colocaba descuidadamente el valioso pergamino bajo su brazo, casi aplastándolo, sin darse cuenta de que, gracias a que ahora estaba manteniendo una cálida conversación con Mu, había olvidado por completo el asunto de Yasodhara.

— ¿Te han tratado bien allá abajo? — Le preguntó con curiosidad, refiriéndose al pueblo al que Mu había ido.

— Sí, por supuesto, aunque muchas veces los enfermos están demasiado débiles para hablar, así que no hay mucho por lo que puedan replicarme.

— Veo que te gusta hacer méritos, ¿Eh? — Le dijo con una media sonrisa, en tanto que su nariz percibía el dulce aroma del lemuriano. — ¿Preparándote para la siguiente vida?

— Uumm… en realidad no. — Le contestó Mu, mientras seguía mirando al frente. — No pienso mucho en ello. Todo lo que hago es por que me duele mucho ver a las personas sufrir. Quiero hacer lo posible por mitigar un poco de ese dolor, aunque sé que no puedo hacer mucho al respecto.

— Oh… ya veo. — Se limitó a responder Shaka, en tanto que se quedaba mirándole un tanto embelesado por él. — Eres realmente amable, te admiro por eso.

Le dijo el rubio sonriendo, en tanto que, inconscientemente, se acercaba un poco más al lemuriano, quien disimuló perfectamente un salto en su pecho al notarlo. Mu tan sólo agachó la cabeza y siguió en silencio, sin poder ocultar un leve sonrojo asomándose en sus mejillas, tratando por todos los medios no cruzar su mirada con el semidiós, quien pareció acompañarle en su silencioso letargo.

— Mmm… según éste escrito, ella ha reencarnado en oriente, en alguna parte de India, Nepal o China…

Se dijo así mismo el rubio, en tanto repasaba una y otra vez sus ojos en aquel pergamino, asegurándose que ningún detalle se le fuese de las manos. Estaba sentado sobre un largo sillón justo en la sala que daba a la puerta de la casa de Virgo. Había colocado sobre su mesa el pergamino con sumo cuidado, al igual que una taza de té que ya tenía buen rato fría.

_"Ella era una hermosa mujer proveniente de oriente, amaba su tierra, su origen, y por ende, desearía quedarse allí por el resto de sus vidas, reencarnando una y otra vez en un bello ser nacido de suelos de peregrinaje."_

El hindú contempló aquellas palabras con cuidado. El Buda original había nacido en lo que ahora era Nepal, por lo que no debía alejarse mucho de ese rango de territorio. Shaka escribió una pequeña anotación en un mapa en la mesa, para finalmente dejar eso a un lado. Se recostó sobre el sillón largamente y contempló el techo.

— ¿Realmente lo estoy considerando? — Se preguntó a sí mismo, sintiéndose un poco descolocado al darse cuenta de que estaba empezando a tomar demasiado en serio el asunto de Yasodhara.

Pero es que… simplemente no podía creer que en el pasado se hubiese casado con una persona tan extraordinaria como ella. Estaba contemplando interesadamente el patrón del techo, cuando escuchó unos conocidos pasos acercarse hacia él.

— ¿Acaso nunca te vas a acostumbrar a pedir permiso antes de entrar? — Soltó el hindú, resoplando.

— Tan hospitalario como siempre, Shaka. Me pregunto si habrá alguna persona en el mundo que pueda soportar ese mal humor tuyo.

El hindú tan sólo le dio la espalda a su compañero de armas, en tanto que éste se sentaba junto a él en un pequeño banquito a lado de la mesa, mirando de reojo el pergamino sobre ésta.

— ¿Leyendo alguna de tus rarezas budistas? — Preguntó el peliazul.

— Milo, ¿Qué no Camus está libre el día de hoy? Deberías ir a molestarlo, seguro que le encantará tu presencia. — Le respondió, tratando de que con su tono dejar en evidente que no quería ser molestado.

— Bah, el témpano tiene trabajo que hacer hoy, además lo veré por la noche, así que de mientras decidí venir a visitarte mi buen amigo. — El escorpión sonrió ampliamente, tratando de sonar lo más amable posible. Shaka tan sólo se giró a mirarlo con una ceja alzada.

— Milo, no soy idiota, ya dime de una vez qué es lo que quieres ahora. — El escorpión lo miró sin quitar aquella sonrisa de su rostro.

— Eehhh… eres demasiado listo Shaka. — Admitió con ese tono burlón típico de él. — Mmm… venía a pedirte un favor, aunque más bien es pedirte que intercedas por mi para conseguirlo.

— Habla claro sanguijuela. — Soltó el rubio, en tanto que Milo se tragó el enojo, aunque sin poder disimular una ceja saltona.

— Quería ver si podías hablar con Mu para que me preste sus herramientas de arte, sólo por un día. — Shaka lo miró con sumo aburrimiento.

— ¿Para qué demonios las quieres? — Preguntó un poco irritado.

— Quiero fabricar algo con mis propias manos para… cierto amargado de la onceava casa. Va a ser nuestro aniversario y la verdad es que yo…

— Ya, ya, no necesito los detalles. — Le dijo en tanto alzaba una mano para callarle. — Me intriga más bien saber por qué quieres que yo se lo pida, ¿No sería más fácil si tú lo haces?

— Uumm… no creo, Mu no me confiaría sus cosas tan fácilmente, además si tú hablas con él sé que no se negará. ¡Por favor Shaka! Hoy mismo los vi platicar en la mañana tan amenamente, sé que accederá si tu me ayudas. — Le suplicó, pegando sus palmas en señal de petición.

— ¿Y por qué estás tan confiado de eso? — Le preguntó el rubio, ahora mostrando un poco más de interés.

— Umm… ¿No es obvio? Eres la persona a la que parece apreciar más, y a decir verdad siempre pareces tener cara de estúpido cuando él anda cerca, por lo que no creo que…

— ¡El estúpido serás tú! — Shaka se levantó abruptamente y le soltó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Milo, quien poco pudo hacer para evadirlo. — ¡¿De dónde sacas esas ideas, bestia inútil?!

— ¡Agh, eres un bruto! — Gritó Milo, en tanto que se agarraba la cabeza con dolor, sobándose. — Pues yo sólo decía, pero a decir verdad no te culpo, Mu es toda una belleza de pies a cabeza.

— ¡No te permitiré que hables así de él en mi presencia, promiscuo libertino! — Le gritó, enojado en tanto que se disponía a agredirlo de nuevo con el puño en alto.

— ¡Ya, ya! ¡Tranquilo Shaka, es una broma! — Le dijo Milo, tratando de calmarle. — Pero igualmente ustedes se llevan muy bien, él es la única persona con la que no te enfadas, y además pareces agradarle bastante.

Shaka pareció tranquilizarse un poco, cayendo en la cuenta de que lo que decía era verdad. Se calmó un poco, en tanto que pensaba un poco en las palabras de Milo. El peliazul le miró con una media sonrisa triunfante al saber que había dado en el clavo. El hindú pensó en que tal vez no era para tanto el hacerle el favor al bichejo, así que sólo por su buena voluntad accedería.

— Está bien… — Dijo finalmente. — Se lo pediré, pero es la última vez que te hago un favor así. Y tendrás que esperar hasta mañana, ya que Mu ha salido el día de hoy y no volverá hasta el anochecer…

Le respondió, descansando su barbilla sobre su mano y sin mirar al escorpión, realmente urgido de volver a su trabajo.

—¡Je, muchas gracias! Sabía que podía contar con tu ayuda.

Le dijo en tanto se ponía de pie de nuevo, dándose la media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la salida. Milo estaba a punto de poner un pie fuera, cuando giró el rostro y le habló nuevamente al semidiós.

— Shaka, por cierto… —El rubio le miró, irritándose de nuevo. —No tiene nada de malo que admitas que él te agrada. Mu es una buena persona y no deberías avergonzarte por que ustedes sean tan cercanos, de estar en tu lugar yo me sentiría muy feliz de que alguien tan dulce como él me de sus atenciones.

El hindú pareció tranquilizarse, serenando su expresión y sintiendo una extraña sensación en su pecho ante tales palabras, mientras pensaba en aquel joven de cabellos lavanda. Milo, al verlo en su breve ensoñación, sonrió ampliamente con malicia.

— Además que está precioso, ¡Cuando lo lleves a la cama vendré a felicitarte! — Le gritó a todo pulmón.

— ¡QUE TE LARGUES DE AQUÍ, CABRÓN!

Gritó enojado, en tanto que Milo huía a toda velocidad de allí. Shaka tomó aire ampliamente, tratando de contener todo su enojo, pero el simple hecho de recordar a Mu, aquel joven tan sereno, le hizo regresar la tranquilidad. El rubio se tomó unos minutos para pensar en él…

No lo iba a negar, Mu era muy atractivo… demasiado. Antes de haber descubierto la traición de Saga, no había podido conocerlo muy bien, ya que sólo tenía vagos recuerdos de cuando eran niños. Pero en cuanto toda aquella terrible batalla terminó, supo que aquel enigmático joven que había desaparecido por tantos años era una persona recta, sencilla y con una sed espiritual inmensa.

Y cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya tenía a aquel dulce joven en su puerta, ansioso de platicar con él sobre la India, sobre Tíbet, el budismo, la filosofía oriental, la lluvia, el olor a incienso y los distintos sabores de té…

Aquel chico que poseía una indiscreta belleza física era un salto a la nostalgia para el rubio, como si el mirarle recordase mejor años. Mu era como el bailar de la flama de una vela, como el perfume de los altares y el agua de los cuencos… mirarlo a los ojos era como mirar dentro de un hermoso templo, en donde el polvo se levantaba en medio de silenciosas plegarias, donde el humo del incienso se mezclaba divinamente con la luz y la vibración de las ruedas de oración…

Y aún así, Shaka negaba a aceptar ser poseído por ese hermoso hechizo que le recordaba tanto a sí mismo, no podía por que simplemente él…

Sin poder seguir en sus pensamientos, el rubio sintió que una suave corriente le llegaba por uno de los ventanales, sacudiendo brevemente el pergamino sobre la mesa. Virgo lo miró con cierta tristeza.

— Eso no es posible. — Se dijo a sí mismo. — No puedo permitir que nadie… inclusive él entre en mi corazón, cuando mi esposa ha sufrido tanto por mi ausencia todos estos siglos. Mi amor por ella debe prevalecer, nunca me perdonaría serle infiel.

Se dijo con seguridad, en tanto que tomaba el pergamino entre sus manos y lo enrollaba cuidadosamente, pensando seriamente en todos esos sentimientos que se concentraban en él. No podía quitársela de la cabeza, y muy a pesar de lo atractivo que resultase Mu o cualquier otra persona… Shaka deseaba conocer a su esposa.

La suavidad de sus pasos sólo era comparable con el silencio del viento que se colaba entre sus cabellos. Entre la multitud, se movía con discreción, aunque aún así era difícil que alguien como él pasara desapercibido. El precioso joven llevaba a su costado un morral que se veía bastante pesado y abultado, por lo que sujetaba bien las correas del mismo para evitar que se rompiesen.

La plaza se encontraba un poco concurrida, y a pesar de que prefiriera pasar por sitios más despejados, debía cruzarla para llegar a su objetivo. Sus largos cabellos se pasearon de nuevo con el viento, soltando un sutil aroma que llegaba a las narices de cualquier persona a su alrededor. Notó que diversos varones viraban su cabeza hacia él, dándose cuenta de que, como era usual, era confundido por una joven mujer.

Mu sujetó con un poco más de fuerza el bulto para poder andar más rápido y llegar hacia el sitio que buscaba, ya que se encontraba en las orillas de la ciudad. Estuvo andando unos veinte minutos más, hasta que finalmente divisó aquella casa que estaba buscando. Era una construcción de tres pisos, sin pintar, algo sucia en sus alrededores y no por nada, localizada en uno de los barrios más pobres de la población a las faldas del Santuario. Suspirando con pesar, el pelilavanda tocó la desgastada puerta de madera, llamando al interior de la casa.

Fue recibido por una humilde mujer, tuerta y vestida con harapos, la cual le recibió con una inclinación respetuosa. El lemuriano le extendió una cálida sonrisa, en tanto se adentraba en aquel edificio al que visitaba con la mayor regularidad que le era posible. Al momento de entrar a aquella sala, pudo percibir un olor penetrante y nauseabundo. Sangre mezclada con orina y heces, sin mencionar que la suciedad era notoria por todos lados. Dos filas de camastros se habrían paso a cada lado del joven pelilavanda, quien contempló con los ojos temblorosos a las pobres criaturas que yacían en esas camas de madera y cobijas viejas.

El albergue contaba con cuarenta y dos camastros, en donde solamente había enfermos terminales de muy escasos recursos, desde ancianos hasta niños muy pequeños. Hombres con miembros amputados por la gangrena, leprosos que luchaban contra las ataduras de sus camas para poder aliviar la picor de su carne desprendiéndose, enfermos de sida que parecían un montón huesos y niños famélicos que clamaban con la mirada un poco de agua. Mu miró a todos y cada uno de ellos con su más tierna mirada, en tanto se acercaba al primer camastro y se arrodillaba junto al hombre en él, quien yacía con los ojos cerrados y un rostro totalmente esquelético.

A los pies de aquella cama había una pequeña cubetita con agua, a lo que Mu se sintió sumamente aliviado de verla allí, por lo que la acercó a él y tomó con cuidado la cabeza del hombre. A un costado de su cráneo sobresalía un gran tumor, el cual le había deformado totalmente el oído y la mejilla. Sonriéndole con un amor infinito, el lemuriano sacó de su morral una esponja, al tiempo que la empapaba de agua y comenzaba a limpiar el cuerpo desnudo de aquel hombre, comenzando así una rutina en la que no paraba ni un minuto hasta no haber atendido todas y cada una de las camillas de ese lugar.

El otoño había transcurrido lentamente para el joven guardián de Virgo, quien parecía empezar a sentir que su estadía en el Santuario ya no tenía ningún sentido. Ya no necesitaban proteger a Atenea, ya que con la caída definitiva del rey del inframundo, el mayor enemigo de la diosa no volvería a molestarla, al menos no en esa vida. Y realmente, había pocos días en los que consideraba que realmente valía la pena estar en el recinto de la diosa… días como el que estaba teniendo ahora.

Muy a pesar de que llovía. Y a cántaros.

Pero aún así, la sala de Aries se había convertido en una confortable estancia para pasar la tormenta junto a cierto hermoso pelilavanda. Un amplio tapete tradicional estaba en el suelo, mientras que los típicos cojines tibetanos se repartían por el mismo. El aroma a incienso de ámbar era bastante agradable, ni muy suave ni muy intenso, por lo que se mezclaba maravillosamente con el olor a tierra mojada que desprendía la lluvia a su paso.

Y a pesar de que el frío estaba algo denso debido a la humedad, y sobre todo la época del año, Shaka de Virgo y Mu de Aries se encontraban bastante cómodos, sentados en medio de los mullidos cojines y tomando una buena taza de pochaá4. Se cubrían con aquellas suaves mantas de lana de Yak traídas desde Tíbet por el guardián del primer templo, quien ahora contemplaba a su compañero discretamente.

Estaban sentados muy cerca del otro, tan sólo separados por unos cuantos centímetros, mientras revisaban aquellos viejos escritos casi desinteresadamente, ya que después de una larga tarde de hacerlo, ahora sólo se dedicaban a disfrutar del tronar de la lluvia y de aquel ameno silencio.

— Muchas gracias por ayudarme, y la verdad me sorprendió mucho que tuvieses todos estos documentos contigo, nunca me imaginé que pudiese encontrar ésta información en los libros de tus tierras… — Dijo con suavidad un relajado Shaka, en tanto que tomaba con una mano uno de los tomos sobre la pequeña mesita de té del lemuriano, mientras que con la otra llevaba su taza a sus labios.

— El Dharma5 más apegado a las palabras reales del Buda se encuentra en Tíbet, es normal que gran cantidad de documentos verídicos y relacionados a su vida también estén escritos en tibetano.

Le dijo el ojiverde con un tono de voz sumamente dulce, en tanto que cruzaba su mirada esmeralda con los zafiros del hindú, quien ante esto, sintió cómo una agradable sensación inundaba su estómago. Sonriéndole, y tratando de evitar que el lemuriano percibiera sus emociones, bajó la mirada nuevamente al tomo.

Mu admiraba silenciosamente la varonil belleza de su acompañante, tan sólo mostrando su deleite con los ojos brillantes y una casi imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios.

Shaka pasó sus ojos por aquellos símbolos. Si bien entendía un poco del idioma tibetano, sabía perfectamente que debido a su alta complejidad, sólo un lama tibetano6 podía interpretarlos correctamente. Y aún así, conforme se consumía en sus lecturas, Shaka terminaba por interesarse más y más de aquella gentil joven que tanto describían aquellos pergaminos. Él sabía que ninguna otra cosa lograba distraerle de Yasodhara, ni sus meditaciones, ni sus responsabilidades… nada, excepto la hermosa criatura que estaba sentada a su lado…

Mu acarició un poco su taza de té con la punta de sus dedos, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al rubio. Su mirada era suave y dulce, pero estremecedora, como una caricia en el cuello o un beso en los hombros, por lo que a Shaka le era difícil mantenerse concentrado. El aroma que desprendía el lemuriano era difícil de pasar desapercibido, una suave mezcla de incienso y hierbas, dulce y penetrante, por lo que todos los sentidos del rubio estaban siendo abatidos por la presencia del tibetano. El hindú sintió que sus dedos cosquilleaban, como si tuviesen necesidad de colocarse sobre la rodilla del pelilavanda, la cual yacía tentadoramente cerca de su mano.

Sin duda, Mu era una criatura seductora en innumerables sentidos y el único capaz de hacerle despertar sentimientos demasiado humanos. ¿Cómo es que tenía que pelear todos los días para no caer en tal tentación?

Sus ojos azules se clavaron en los del pelilavanda una vez más. Sentía que el negro de sus pupilas lo jalaba como un agujero negro, succionándole el alma. La conexión que había entre ellos era algo demasiado intenso, como si entre ellos no hubiese nada más que decir… únicamente sentir.

— "¿Por qué no me dejas pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú?"… — Se dijo así mismo el hindú, al tiempo que su cuerpo empezaba a traicionarlo. Sus ojos miraban con deseo aquellos finos labios frente a él, aquella piel que parecía haberse erizado por unos instantes ante el frío.

— Mu… — Desviando la mirada, Shaka se acercó un poco hacia el pelilavanda. La distancia entre ellos se fue rompiendo un poco, haciendo que ambos sintieran un tirón en el estómago. El rubio dirigió sus ojos nuevamente hacia el pelilavanda, quien asomaba una gran expectación en su rostro, incapaz de moverse de su sitio, tan sólo viendo cómo Shaka se inclinaba poco a poco hacia él.

Un beso. Tan sólo un beso…

_"Al saberse abandonada, la preciosa Yasodhara cayó de rodillas al suelo y lloró amargamente, clamando a su príncipe, rogándole a los divinos que volviese a su lado. El dolor en su corazón era tal que se escuchó su grito por todo el palacio de Siddharta."_

El recuerdo de aquel fragmento golpeó con violencia su mente, a lo cual el rubio se separó abruptamente de un consternado Mu, quien le miró con los ojos de par en par.

— Yo… ah, lo siento Mu, debo irme. — Dijo el hindú, colocándose las sandalias rápidamente y se dirigiéndose a la salida del templo de Aries sin siquiera mirar al ojiverde.

— ¡Shaka, espera, sigue lloviendo! — Le dijo el tibetano en tanto que se ponía de pie e intentaba detenerlo.

— ¡No pasa nada, adiós Mu! — Le gritó desde la entrada sin detenerse un instante, mientras que salía del templo a toda prisa, sin importar el torrente de agua que caía sobre él.

_Joder, soy tan estúpido, ¿Cómo pude dejarme llevar así? _Se recriminó así mismo mentalmente, al tiempo que sentía cómo el agua lo empapaba por completo. Antes de llegar al templo de Tauro, se detuvo junto a una columna, recargando su mano en ésta.

— Maldición… ¡Maldición! — Vociferó, estrellando su puño sobre el mármol y agujereándolo. Sus ojos miraron al suelo con coraje, incapaz de sacar ese doloroso fragmento de su cabeza, sobre el cual visualizaba al hermoso ariano, tan sólo allí, sonriéndole cálidamente, transmitiéndole ese dulce sentimiento de nostalgia al cual empezaba a sentirse apegado. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, incapaz de creer la revelación a la cual insistía en cegarse. Sus labios por fin recitaron aquella verdad a la que Shaka temía demasiado, pero que ya no podía negar más…

— Si sigo aquí, voy a terminar enamorándome de él… — Sentenció, al tiempo que volvía a andar, ahora más lentamente, tan sólo contemplando las llamas de las antorchas de Tauro y el crispar del agua sobre el suelo. Shaka sabía lo que debía hacer, y eso le dolía como los mil demonios…

A la tarde siguiente, Shaka contemplaba fijamente aquel horizonte que moría poco a poco, mientras el tono del firmamento enrojecía furiosamente en un mar de naranja y rojo. El rubio estaba casi seguro que aquel Sol sangrante le estaba escarmentando, despidiéndolo con enojo y decepción.

¿Por qué tenía tantas dudas ahora? Si lo tenía todo tan claro cuando salió de su templo gracias a lo que había sentido anoche, ¿Por qué ahora las piernas le temblaban al estar a un paso de salir del Santuario?

— ¿De verdad… vas a irte? — Escuchó a sus espaldas, a lo que el rubio se giró abruptamente y encontró tras de sí a una hermosa criatura, la cual estaba mirándole fijamente, con sus puños estrujando algo entre ellos que el ojiazul no podía distinguir. Shaka sintió su corazón oprimirse al ver que el rostro de Mu derramaba una notable tristeza.

— … sí. Estoy decidido. — Soltó, con la firmeza caldeante al mirar al lemuriano. — Necesito encontrarla. Quiero disculparme con ella, pedirle perdón por haberla abandonado, por haberme ido de su lado sin siquiera haberme despedido, quiero redimir lo que hice hace más de dos mil años. Ella… lo merece, merece que vuelva a su lado.

Le dijo, totalmente convencido de sus palabras, a lo que le dio la espalda al pelilavanda sin poder sostenerle más la mirada. Tomó con fuerza la agarradera de la bolsa sobre su hombro y dio un par de pasos… hasta que la voz suave pero quebrada de Mu le detuvo unos instantes.

— Sabes que si te vas, me romperás el corazón… ¿Verdad? — Le dijo el ojiverde a Shaka, quien abrió los ojos de par en par ante tal confesión, la cual le hizo sentir un vuelco en el pecho y una dolorosa asfixia. Sus puños se apretaron, mientras que mordió sus labios para aguantarse las ganas de dar la vuelta y tomar a Mu entre sus brazos y decirle que no, que no lo abandonaría, que se quedaría con él, a su lado… pero el recuerdo de aquel doloroso fragmento de pergamino le hizo recapacitar…

— Lo siento, Mu. — Fue lo único que brotó de sus labios, en tanto que Shaka volvía a alejarse del lemuriano con firmeza, buscando dentro de sí toda la fuerza que podía para no mirar hacia atrás. — Lo siento, lo siento…

Susurró para sí mismo, en tanto que aceleraba sus pasos, sin tener la más mínima idea de hacia dónde se dirigía. Tan sólo quería alejarse de allí, quería olvidar esos preciosos ojos verdes, quería…

Quería a Yasodhara. Se lo debía. ¿Verdad?

Mientras, Shaka se perdía en la lejanía, a sus espaldas un hermoso lemuriano le miraba con los ojos inundados en dolor, mientras sus manos se apretaban contra un precioso loto, tratando, con todas sus fuerzas, de no caer de rodillas al suelo y llorar.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/f: **Espero que les haya gustado :) cualquier crítica no duden en decirme, espero pronto subir la segunda parte, de momento me encantaría saber su opinión. Saludos y mil gracias por leer.

**GLOSARIO**

***Reencarnación: **La reencarnación difiere del renacimiento. Todos los seres del samsara renacen en determinada forma dependiendo de su karma, ya sea como humanos, animales, insectos, etc… Los iluminados en cambio reencarnan, ya que sus siguientes vidas y cuerpos son escogidos a su voluntad.

**1) Samsara: **El ciclo de nacimiento, vida, muerte y renacimiento.

**2)** **Yasodhara:** Históricamente, fue la esposa del príncipe Shiddartha antes de que se iluminara.

**3) Buda Shakyamuni:** En occidente se tiene la creencia que el Buda es sólo aquel que se iluminó hace 2500 años, Shiddartha Gautama, pero un Buda es alguien que ha llegado a la iluminación. Existen miles de Budas y cualquier persona puede aspirar a convertirse en uno.

**4) Po-chaá:** Té tradicional tibetano. A diferencia del té occidental, se prepara con sal y mantequilla de Yak, ideal para mantener caliente el cuerpo debido a las bajas temperaturas del Himalaya.

**5) Dharma:** Las enseñanzas del Buda Shakyamuni.

**6) Lama:** maestro espiritual del budismo tibetano, alguien capaz de mostrar a otros el camino inequívoco a la liberación y la iluminación.

**ACLARACIONES HISTÓRICAS**

**Yasodhara y el renacimiento:** Originalmente, la esposa de Siddartha Gautama, Yasodhara, se convirtió en una _Arhat_ y por ende no volverá a reencarnar. En éste caso me he decidido a no tomar al pie de la letra ésta afirmación para poder darle una lógica al fanfic, no por escasez de conocimiento del tema.

**El Buda y el renacimiento:** El buda Shakyamuni no reencarna debido a que alcanzó el _Paranirvana_ al morir, por ende Shaka no puede ser él mismo (al menos en la religión budista a la que pertenezco), pero nuevamente estoy omitiendo esos trazos para poder darle coherencia a la historia.


	2. Segunda Parte

**Importante:** Al terminar de leer el fic, les recomiendo ampliamente que lean las aclaraciones históricas que he dejado al final así como el glosario, sólo para evitar malos entendidos.

**N/a:** Ya he respondido ya a sus reviews en mi perfil, así que pueden pasar a leerlos, también quería comentarles que si tienen algún fic ShakaxMu me lo recomienden para leerlo, siendo que podría ayudar mucho si como escritores/lectores nos retroalimentamos :) (aunque advierto que le tengo un poco de desagrado hacia los fanfics con temas de violaciones) Bueno, muchísimas gracias por leer, de verdad fue lindo escribir ésta historia.

* * *

** REENCARNACIÓN**

**Segunda Parte.**

_Por Crista Ivanonv ~ One Shot._

— Pase, por favor. Siéntase como en casa.

— … gracias. — Contestó secamente el hindú, al tiempo que entraba en aquella enorme y lujosa sala, tomando asiento en un largo sillón de terciopelo rojo, decorado con detalles en madera oscura y finos patrones dorados en la tela. Se sentó pesadamente y se cubrió la nariz discretamente por unos momentos, algo asfixiado por el penetrante olor a incienso de almizcle, mientras arreglaba las telas de su vestimenta monástica y se envolvía su rosario alrededor de la muñeca.

El rubio miró a su alrededor y contempló cada detalle del enorme sitio, sorprendido ante la cantidad de esplendor que tenía aquel lugar, dándole a conocer sin duda que estaba en una de las casas más adineradas de aquella región de la India. Contempló el enorme candelabro de cristal colgando del techo, los finos cojines en el suelo esparcidos elegantemente y todos los tapices y telas de la sala, logrando un ambiente muy refinado al estilo hindú.

Momentos después y movido por su curiosidad, Shaka se puso de pie para dirigirse hacia una escultura que le había llamado mucho la atención, admirándola con una media sonrisa, ya que aquel objeto parecía observarlo misteriosamente con sus ojos rasgados. Se acercó hacia lo que era una estatua de bronce del dios hindú Vishnú(1), finamente decorada con piedras preciosas y detalles exquisitos. El ojiazul sonrió un poco de lado al ver la imagen, ya que en la religión hinduista él era considerado una reencarnación de ese dios.

— Parece que mi pasado me perseguirá por siempre… — Susurró, cerrando los ojos y apretándose el puente de la nariz con su dedo índice y pulgar, mientras que en unos escasos segundos, un pensamiento le invadió dolorosamente la cabeza. — ¿Cómo estará él…?

Se preguntó de repente, refiriéndose a cierta hermosa criatura que ahora se encontraba a miles kilómetros de allí, aquella persona en la cual pensaba a cada instante que su mente encontraba adecuado para traerle a su pecho aquella asfixia insoportable. Pero antes de que pudiese torturar su cabeza con su pregunta, escuchó que las puertas de la sala se abrían de par en par. Shaka se giró para ver que de ellas salía un hombre vestido elegantemente con una costosa kurta(2), tenía alrededor de 50 años, de tez morena y unos penetrantes y severos ojos negros. El hombre se dirigió hacia el rubio y le saludó con una reverencia.

— Mi señor. Sea bienvenido usted a mi hogar. Mi hija y esposa se encuentran ya esperándole.

El ojiazul asintió, en tanto que seguía al hombre por la casa. Aquel viejo era un adinerado propietario de unas grandes tierras en la india, y su familia era sumamente famosa por toda la región debido a sus múltiples empresas de textiles y fábricas de muebles finos. Shaka había llegado allí ese día precisamente, para confirmar los rumores que tanto se soltaban en el pueblo sobre la hija de aquel propietario.

A pesar de ser un caballero de Athena, Shaka por sí mismo se había hecho una reputación altísima en todo oriente, siendo reconocido por muchas personas como efectivamente, la reencarnación del Buda Shakyamuni. En cuanto el viejo se enteró de que el ojiazul estaba interesado en conocer a su hija, no dudo un solo instante en invitarlo a cenar lo más pronto posible.

Esa era la razón por la cual Shaka ahora se sentaba en la cabeza de la larga mesa familiar, tendida lujosamente con comida típica hindú, deliciosos manjares y una amplia variedad de bebidas, mostrándole el poder económico que se cernía sobre esa familia… el ver tanta riqueza en comida para tan pocas personas le hizo sentir algo incómodo….

Sólo estaban ellos dos por ahora en el comedor, esperando pacientemente. Shaka tomó su copa llena de agua y le dio un sorbo, mirando delante de sí aquella ostentosa vajilla de auténtica plata.

— Espero que la cena vaya ser de su agrado, maestro. — Le dijo el anciano, logrando la atención del rubio. — Mi esposa e hija vendrán a acompañarnos en unos momentos.

Shaka asintió con simpleza, sin decir una sola palabra. Para ser honesto, se sentía bastante incómodo en aquel lugar, tan ostentoso y lleno de lujos, ya que él siempre fue un hombre sencillo, y el dinero o las cosas costosas nunca fueron de su atención, siempre las consideraba algo vano y bajo, pero su implacable búsqueda lo había llevado hasta ahí, así que habiendo llegado tan lejos, no se echaría para atrás tan fácilmente.

— Dígame, maestro… — Le preguntó con cuidado el anciano al verlo tan ensimismado en su silencio. — ¿Qué interés le ha llevado a conocer a mi hija? Sé que es muy desconsiderado de mi parte preguntar tal cosa a un sabio, pero debido a que es mi niña a la que desea visitar y siendo usted un maestro de tan alto linaje, realmente me siento muy intrigado por ello.

— Estoy en la búsqueda de una esposa para mi. — Respondió el rubio de un solo golpe, aún mirando fijamente su copa y sorprendiendo al anciano por la franqueza. — Y a decir verdad he escuchado rumores muy positivos sobre su hija. Dicen las lenguas que es una joven dotada de una inteligencia muy superior, de altos conocimientos para su corta edad y que ha destacado en múltiples oficios tanto filosóficos como artísticos, eso sin mencionar que su belleza es bastante aclamada. Realmente me intriga el conocer esos atributos de los que tanto se le adorna.

El anciano asintió, al tiempo que optaba por callarse sus dudas, internamente satisfecho por sus palabras. El viejo realmente esperaba que ese hombre tuviese intenciones maritales con ella, el casar a su hija con un hombre tan afamado sin duda sería bueno para la familia. Ambos estuvieron sumidos en un incómodo silencio por unos instantes, hasta que la puerta del comedor se abrió.

— Muy buenas noches, maestro. — Se escuchó una voz a las espaldas de Shaka, a lo que se giró para mirar a quienes acababan de entrar.

Eran la esposa del anciano y su hija. La primera, una dama pulcramente vestida, con un porte serio pero pasivo y de cabellos canosos recogidos en un moño bajo, la cual entraba al sitio inclinándose hacia abajo en señal de respeto. Su hija en cambio mantuvo su postura erguida.

Era una preciosa joven de piel morena y cabellos negros, finamente peinados y largos hasta su cintura. Sus ojos avellana eran bastante llamativos, sin decir que su rostro parecía pintado a mano. Era sin duda una chica muy bella, con rasgos totalmente hindúes. Al ver a tan ostentosa mujer, Shaka sólo tuvo un único y traicionero pensamiento…

"No es ni la mitad de hermosa de lo que él es…"

El hindú sacudió la cabeza, consternado ante su fugaz pensamiento y bastante molesto consigo mismo por pensar tales cosas en un momento así. La joven tan sólo se limitó a mirar a Shaka seriamente e inclinarse brevemente en saludo. Ambas mujeres tomaron asiento en la mesa junto al padre, quien miró con un poco de reproche a su hija por la descortesía de no saludar apropiadamente a un maestro como el rubio.

— Gracias por ofrecerme ésta comida. — Dijo el rubio, para después dar una pequeña oración en agradecimiento a todos los seres sensibles que habían muerto para poder brindarles los alimentos. Después del breve silencio, Shaka tomó el tenedor y empezó a comer, a lo que todos le imitaron calladamente. Así transcurrió un rato, hasta que la madre decidió romper el incómodo silencio.

— Realmente, muchas gracias por venir a nuestra mesa, querido maestro, es un honor. — Dijo un tanto nerviosa por la situación.

— No, al contrario, gracias a ustedes por su hospitalidad. Realmente tenía interés de conocer a su hija. —Dijo sin pudor alguno, a lo que la chica levantó la vista y le miró con una ceja alzada, al parecer bastante incómoda por el comentario.

— Pues, no entiendo a qué ha venido usted aquí, debería saber que yo no tengo el más mínimo interés en otra cosa que no sean mis estudios. — Dijo la joven alzando un poco la voz, sobresaltando a su padre.

— ¡Padva! — Le gritó la madre, avergonzada ante su comportamiento.

— No me interesa que los hombres vengan a cortejarme cuando tengo otros intereses en mente, ¡Ya deberías de saberlo madre!

Exclamó la chica bastante indignada, a lo que el padre se limitó a esconder su rostro en la palma de su mano, disculpándose en un susurro con Shaka, quien tan sólo sonrió de lado.

— No se preocupe, buen hombre. Su hija me ha demostrado tener un carácter fuerte y convincente. No la culpo por sentirse indignada por que alguien venga con unas intenciones como las mías de un modo tan repentino, así que le pediré una disculpa.

La joven le miró con una ceja alzada nuevamente, carraspeando.

— Da igual. Mis intereses han sido puestos sobre la mesa, así que agradezco que no quiera involucrarse más conmigo, la gente que se entromete en mis asuntos me irrita de sobre manera.

Shaka se sintió un poco incómodo ante la forma en la que la joven hablaba. Más que un carácter fuerte, parecía ser una maleducada. Tragándose un poco su incomodidad, el rubio habló nuevamente con voz calmada.

— Bueno, entiendo su postura, señorita Padva. Supongo que sus intereses filantrópicos incluyen una vida dedicada al servicio, así que tampoco puedo culparla, es más, aprecio de sobremanera su buena voluntad. — Dijo el ojiazul jugando un poco con su tenedor, recordando que uno de los rumores sobre esa joven era que también se dedicaba a las buenas obras, o que al menos donaba parte del dinero de su herencia a ello.

— ¿Filantropía? ¿De qué está hablando usted? Si habla de esas ridículas donaciones que mi padre ha hecho en nombre mío, déjeme decirle que no tienen nada que ver conmigo. ¡La gente debería de aprender a trabajar por sí misma en vez de estar dependiendo del dinero de los demás!

Dijo finalmente, alzando la voz más de lo necesario y notablemente molesta ante la idea de que Shaka hubiese venido a pretenderla. Tanto su madre como su padre se sintieron avergonzados de su actitud, por lo que miraron al rubio con un gesto de disculpa. El ojiazul tan sólo suspiró profundamente.

— No se preocupe, buen hombre, no lo culpo por éste incidente. — Le dijo suave, pero firmemente, mirando a Padva con reproche. — Es más, agradezco que esto haya sucedido, la actitud de su hija me ha revelado que ella no es la mujer a la que busco. La joven que anhelo es una mujer inteligente, dotada de conocimiento y muy bella, características que su hija sin duda posee, pero también es una persona sencilla, compasiva y empática con el sufrimiento ajeno. Serás muy lista, si así lo quieres decir Padva, pero te falta mucha humildad.

Dijo finalmente, poniéndose de pie abruptamente y girándose hacia el anciano y la esposa haciéndoles una reverencia en agradecimiento por su hospitalidad, para después dar media vuelta y marcharse sin esperar siquiera respuesta de Padva. A sus espaldas, tan sólo percibió un silencio sepulcral. Sus pies, compadeciéndose de él, le llevaron rápidamente a través de las lujosas salas y habitaciones, todo lo necesario para poder salir de aquel lugar, pasando frente a las narices de unos sorprendidos empleados.

Una vez fuera de aquella mansión y lejos de sus cercanías, Shaka se detuvo en una banca en la calle y se sentó pesadamente a contemplar el suelo, derrotado, mientras algunas pocas carretas y coches pasaban frente a él. Las farolas de la calle iluminaban tenuemente las polvorientas calles de la India, mientras aquel buda se sentía cada vez más frustrado.

— Siempre es la misma historia… — Se repitió cansadamente, en tanto que enlazaba sus dedos y recargaba su mentón entre sus manos. — Lo siento tanto, Yasodhara… ¿Pero cómo puedo encontrar una aguja en un pajar tan grande como el oriente?...

El viaje del que ahora se conoce como el hombre más cercano a los dioses se había prolongado por un periodo de tres años. Tres largos años en los que Shaka se dirigió a la India y China, buscando entre ciudades, palacios y montañas cualquier historia o voces que le indicaran que su prometida estaba cerca

Se había encontrado con múltiples mujeres que parecían tener algunas cualidades de aquella que fuese su esposa hace milenios, pero siempre que se presentaba ante ellas, ninguna llenaba las características de su mujer. Todas eran demasiado tontas, demasiado egoístas, demasiado vanidosas o soberbias. Sin duda, había conocido mujeres muy hermosas, adineradas, princesas lejanas y eruditas, pero no había forma que alguna de ellas fuese su preciosa prometida.

Shaka repasó sobre su cabeza una vez más aquellas las dulces palabras relataban lo servicial, humilde y sencilla que era aquella mujer, cualidades que le dotaban de una gran belleza. ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo mal él? Se preguntaba constantemente. ¿Por qué le está resultando tan difícil encontrarla?

Yasodhara debería reconocerlo en cuanto lo viese, puesto que así decían las escrituras, pero aún así Shaka no se fiaba de eso y prefería buscar con detalle a cada mujer y por lo menos conocerlas un poco, pero cada joven era decepción tras decepción.

— ¿Qué sentido tiene todo lo que estoy haciendo?... parece tan inútil mi esfuerzo, yo…

Estaba cavilando en su frustración, cuando escuchó unos suaves pasos en el empedrado… unos pasos que él, a pesar de que llevaba años sin escucharlos, los conocía perfectamente. Los soñaba, los añoraba…

Se puso de pie como un rayo, abriendo los ojos de par en par y moviéndose en dirección a donde los escuchaba. Eran unos pasos dulces, un andar sereno y ligero, como si fuese apenas el viento rozándose contra el suelo. Sintió que su corazón se aplastaba poderosamente y las esperanzas rotas eran reemplazadas por un bienestar extraordinario.

— ¿Mu? ¿Acaso…? — Susurraron sus labios con esperanza, la cual se desvaneció en un parpadear al ver que a lo lejos, la silueta de una pequeña anciana aparecía, cargando una lámpara de aceite en una de sus manos.

El rubio cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente, dándose cuenta de que una vez más, aquel fantasma acudía a él cada vez que sentía su espíritu quebrarse. Así que, sintiéndose derrotado, volvió a sentarse en la banca de piedra. El hermoso recuerdo de cierto par de ojos verdes le trajo una agradable sensación en el pecho, la cual no se permitió mantener más que unos segundos. No, ya no era digno de ese dulce recuerdo ni de aquel corazón roto.

El frío viento sopló por la calle, trayéndole a sus pies unas secas hojas anaranjadas, las cuales estaban un tanto quebradizas y roídas. El rubio se inclinó y tomó una de ellas, viendo cómo su frágil consistencia de deshacía entre sus dedos. Esa pequeña hoja era sólo un fantasma, tan débil, tan efímera… tanto como el recuerdo de aquellos pergaminos que hablaban de Yasodhara.

Pensó en esos ojos verdes y los imaginó a lo lejos, contemplándolo entre el frío y el empedrado de la calle, como si fuesen una confortante lámpara en la noche. Se imaginó de nuevo sus pasos en medio de la oscuridad, como un ser de luz arrastrándose en un cuento de hadas.

Shaka no podía engañarse a sí mismo. Estaba más frustrado por el anhelo de volver a tener a Mu a su lado que por el fracaso en su búsqueda por su antigua esposa. Y eso lo había comprendido desde el primer paso que puso fuera del reino de Atenea.

— He estado persiguiendo por años un fantasma. Y no el de Yasodhara, sino el de Mu… — Admitió para sí mismo. — Hay veces en las que simplemente quisiera rendirme y volver al Santuario… — Se dijo a sí mismo, en tanto hundía su rostro entre sus manos, un poco nervioso ante sus propias palabras. — Quiero volver a verlo, a él…

¿Pero por qué no lo había hecho aún, siendo que ése había sido su deseo desde que conoció a la primera chica en su búsqueda por Yasodhara? Dos razones… la primera, su maldito e incesante ego. Ese ego que le impidió aceptar la traición del Patriarca, el ego que le hizo verse superior a tantos en el pasado, ese ego que lo orilló a abandonar el Santuario en búsqueda de una mujer a la que le tenía un apego enfermizo…

Pero la segunda razón era la más persistente de todas, y esa razón era el miedo. Miedo a saber que ya no tendría cabida en aquel corazón, no después de lo que había hecho.

Habían pasado ya tres años, tres años en los que el ojiazul no se había dignado siquiera a escribir una carta o hacerle saber que estaba bien, todo por miedo a enfrentarse al olvido de aquello que debió tomar cuando pudo. La búsqueda de su pasada esposa no estaba haciendo otra cosa más que pesarle y traerle un sin fin de sufrimientos, además de aumentarte terriblemente el anhelo por el pelilavanda.

— Aunque quisiera volver… probablemente no haya nadie esperándome allí. — Se dijo así mismo, totalmente resignando y sintiendo cómo las ganas de encontrar a aquella mujer se desvanecían hacia la nada… una suave luz se colocó frente a él, iluminándole el rostro.

— Buenas noches buen monje, debería ir a tomar refugio, hoy será una noche fría. — El rubio, un poco sorprendido, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la anciana del candelabro justo delante de él, sonriéndole suavemente. Shaka tartamudeó un poco, pero le respondió el saludo.

— Buenas noches, señora. No debe preocuparse por mi. — Le dijo el rubio, mirando el suelo nuevamente. — Estoy escarmentando mi espíritu debido a mi fracasada búsqueda, creo que el frío servirá para darle más mérito a mi penitencia.

Dijo con una media sonrisa, en tanto la anciana lo miraba con curiosidad. Ella se acercó un poco y colocó el candelabro en la banca de piedra, en tanto se sentaba en ella.

— ¿Y qué es lo que estaba buscando, joven? Mis ancianos ojos han visto muchas cosas, tal vez yo pueda ayudarle. — Le dijo volviendo a sonreírle, mostrándole en los cuencos de sus labios las arrugas de los años. Shaka sintió que su espíritu reposaba un poco ante la calidez de la anciana.

—Estuve buscando a una mujer dotada de una belleza y bondad perfecta, pero lo he hecho por todo India y China y no he podido encontrarla aún, a pesar de que llevo tres años en ello.

— Aquí hay muchas jóvenes con grandes cualidades, buen monje. ¿Ninguna le ha satisfecho? — Shaka guardó silencio y miró al suelo.

— No. Y para ser sincero, no creo que exista en la tierra un ser humano que reúna las cualidades de ella. Y por eso he decidido rendirme. — Dijo con cansancio, a lo que la mujer contempló un poco la luz de su lámpara de aceite, la cual parpadeaba suavemente, iluminando ese trozo de la noche. — Además… por alguna razón no creo poder entregarle mi corazón… ya no.

Se dijo pensando súbitamente en cierto ojiverde… ¿Acaso una mujer con bondad y belleza perfecta podría superarlo a él? Tal vez sólo Yasodhara…

— No sé si le sirva de algo pero… conozco una historia sobre una persona así, pero ella se encuentra lejos de aquí. — El rubio se giró a mirarle, escéptico debido a sus pasados fracasos.

— ¿Es alguna princesa o…? — Preguntó un poco cansado, más por cortesía que por interés.

— No, en absoluto. — Le respondió riendo un poco. — A lo que sé, es una persona sumamente humilde que vive en las montañas en el retiro. No es una princesa, ni una erudita, ni tampoco una persona políticamente importante. Es solamente una joven mujer que aparece y desaparece en las noches, sólo dejando tras de sí un sendero de enfermos consolados y esperanza.

El rubio empezó a sentir un poco más de interés hacia las palabras de la anciana. Tenían algo de sentido, ya que por años estuvo frecuentando sólo a mujeres importantes y distinguidas, ¿Qué tal que Yasodhara hubiese decidido renacer como una aldeana simple y sencilla?

— ¿Dónde se encuentra esa mujer? — Preguntó con más interés.

— En la frontera de China con Nepal, según tengo entendido. — El rubio se mostró sorprendido.

— Imposible, ¿Acaso se refiere a la provincia tibetana? ¡Yo estuve allá hace un año pidiendo referencias y nadie me dijo nada sobre esa frontera!

— Joven monje, ¿Acaso no sabe que Tíbet fue cruelmente invadido por China hace casi cincuenta años? Toda la gente de los alrededores le teme demasiado al gobierno comunista, así que si usted pregunta por la frontera China, es obvio que nadie le dará referencias sobre ése lugar, por protección hacia los monjes que aún se esconden en las montañas.

El rubio se golpeó mentalmente, ¿Cómo pudo pasar por alto el detalle de que Tíbet antes era un país independiente, y por ende entraba en el rango de búsqueda que él necesitaba? Shaka se levantó abruptamente de la banca, decidido a partir inmediatamente… a pesar de que no tenía la certeza de sus intenciones. La anciana le miró, sonriente.

— Pregunte a los alrededores del Himalaya y las aldeas de la cordillera, esa joven es conocida por todos los tibetanos del lugar, así que le podrán dar una descripción más detallada.

— ¡Se lo agradezco de verdad! — Le dijo el rubio, al tiempo que le hacía una educada reverencia. — Me ha dado un poco de esperanza, espero y le sea recompensado.

Diciendo esto, el hindú se marchó a paso firme hacia el sitio donde se hospedaba para empacar lo necesario y emprender el viaje. Tenía muchas interrogantes acerca de lo que haría una vez llegando a su destino, pero estaba casi seguro que sin importar si era Yasodhara o no, él realmente estaría buscando algo más.

La anciana tan sólo lo miró marcharse, sonriendo ampliamente. Cruzó las piernas sobre la banca y miró hacia el cielo oscuro, contemplando la Luna asomarse entre las nubes.

- . -

El olor a incienso entró a sus pulmones, percibiéndole con deleite en tanto se arrodillaba en el piso hasta tocarlo con su frente, haciendo una respetuosa reverencia. Sus ojos verdes permanecieron cerrados, mientras que en su mente y corazón recitaba devotos mantras hacia la Buda frente a él.

— Um tare, tutare ture soha… — Recitó dulcemente una y otra vez.

El templo estaba en total silencio, y sus rezos apenas eran perceptibles entre el polvo y la luz de la Luna colándose entre las ventanas. El lemuriano terminó de tomar refugio tres veces(3) para después levantarse firmemente. Contempló con los ojos llenos de devoción la escultura frente a él, percibiéndola por completo.

La hermosa Tara Verde(4) se alzaba en el costado del templo, sitio al que él había acudido a orar. La fuerza de aquella Buda femenina le inspiraba enormemente a seguir de pie a pesar de la tristeza que inundaba su corazón. Una que venía creciendo desde hace tres años.

Años en los que, a pesar del dolor del abandono, no eran suficientes para menguar la esperanza en él. Después de terminar sus postraciones, Mu se acercó al altar de la iluminada y dejó un hermoso ramo de flores rosadas, con el cual mostraba su agradecimiento hacia aquella maestra por mostrarle la diligencia necesaria para sobrevivir los obstáculos que se le ponían en frente. Miró nuevamente el altar y sus pupilas bailaron con el tiritar de las velas, pensando en cada instante en aquel hombre que se había marchado hace tanto tiempo.

Hacía un ofrecimiento por él, para que pudiese encontrar la luz en su largo camino y, sobre todo, que pudiese encontrar la felicidad que tanto anhelaba.

— No pude tenerte a mi lado en ésta vida… — Se dijo con tristeza, mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a la salida de aquel antiguo templo budista, situado en algún lugar escondido de Nepal.

El hermoso tibetano salió al patio principal del monasterio en el que llevaba tres años alojado, encontrando sobre éste un cielo nublado. Miró las montañas, el canto del silencio y el rotar de las ruedas de oración, sintiendo en todo eso una enorme tranquilidad. Desde que su amado se había ido, no le encontró sentido a permanecer en el reino de Atenea, por lo que marcharse al retiro le pareció lo más sano para su alma.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba, es que cada vez se sentía más encantado con el silencio entre las montañas, con el sabor de las oraciones mezcladas con incienso y los cantos de los monjes. Todo era tan sublime en su más divina sencillez.

— ¿Acaso estoy dispuesto a regresar?... — Se preguntó al viento, en tanto que escuchaba el tiritar de las campanas, marcando el fin de la ensoñación.

- . -

Una caliente taza de té tibetano se posó delante de él, a lo que el rubio la tomó agradecido, sintiendo que su nariz se descongelaba un poco debido a la reconfortante bebida. Era un sabor raro, muy diferente al del té dulce de la India, pero sin duda le recordaba muchísimo a Mu, por lo que lo bebía gustoso.

Contempló detenidamente aquella taza, en tanto que un hombre se sentaba frente a él, ofreciéndole unos deliciosos momos(5). El olor de la comida le llenó el estómago, por lo que haciendo un agradecimiento junto con aquella persona, ambos empezaron a comer.

— Mil gracias por su hospitalidad, no esperaba que me invitasen a comer, así que estoy profundamente halagado.

— No se preocupe buen hombre. — Le dijo aquel tibetano, sonriendo y hablando en un fluido hindú. — Es tradición en Tíbet brindarle cobijo a cualquier extranjero, y más si viene desde un sitio tan lejano.

— Entonces me alegro de estar aquí y sobre todo que, siendo un asunto tan delicado, usted haya decidido hablar conmigo.

— No se preocupe. La muerte es una cosa muy natural y por ende, enfrentarla con la misma naturalidad es algo lógico. Así nos lo han enseñado nuestros Budas.

Le dijo el hombre, sonriendo afablemente. Se encontraban en una aldea a las faldas del Himalaya, lugar al que Shaka había llegado después de semanas de largo viaje desde la India. Aquel hombre aseguraba haber conocido a la mujer que el rubio buscaba, por lo que se ofreció a contarle sobre su experiencia.

— Entonces… — Soltó, dejando su taza sobre la mesa. — ¿Cómo fue que ocurrió?...

— Apenas y puedo recordar gran detalle, ya que la última vez que se le vio aquí fue hace unos seis años, poco antes de que muriese mi querida hija. Ella estuvo postrada en cama durante mucho tiempo, y debido a que acá arriba es difícil que nos llegue atención médica, murió inevitablemente.

Shaka escuchaba con atención al tiempo que comía de, plato de momos, percatándose de que a pesar de hablar sobre algo tan duro como la muerte de un hijo, aquel hombre parecía pasible y tranquilo. Definitivamente los tibetanos tenían una concepción de la muerte muy sabia. Por unos segundos se permitió divagar en el sabor de aquella comida tradicional… le recordaba tanto a los que le ofrecía Mu en su templo...

— Pero durante todo el tiempo que mi hija estuvo enferma, aquella joven estuvo viniendo regularmente a nuestra casa. — Continúo el hombre — Tenía rasgos muy extraños, casi fantasmales, por ende mi esposa y yo no nos atrevíamos a cruzar palabra con ella, pero siempre atendía en silencio a nuestra hija, confortándola y trayéndole hierbas que reducían los dolores de su cáncer.

— ¿Recuerda algo de su apariencia?

— Casi nada… — Dijo con sinceridad, tomando un momos. — Aquella etapa de nuestra vida fue muy dura, por ende lo único que me quedó marcado fue el rostro de mi querida hija. Pero definitivamente, aquella mujer no era tibetana, incluso mi esposa cree que era un Buda disfrazado.

Dijo finalmente, a lo que el rubio pensó detenidamente sus palabras. Él no era el único que aseguraba que aquella joven existía, ya que varias personas de la aldea aseguraban haberla visto atendiendo a los enfermos más de una ocasión, pero efectivamente, hace años que no se sabía de ella.

— Lo único que puedo darle son indicaciones de a dónde se iba todas las noches. — El hombre miró hacia la ventana, señalando con la mirada la cordillera de las montañas. — Allá, en el centro de ese valle, sobre los empedrados podría encontrarla.

— Entiendo… si es así, partiré ahora mismo para aprovechar cada minuto de luz. — Le dijo el ojiazul, levantándose de un golpe, sorprendiendo un poco al tibetano.

— ¡E-espere por favor! ¡No se precipite, puede ser muy peligroso si va allá!

— ¿A qué se refiere?

— Por ese sendero también se alza el recinto de un guerrero muy poderoso, sus dominios están llenos de energías letas y si llega a cruzarse sin querer por ese camino, las fuerzas de allí podrían matarlo… si insiste en marchar, por favor le ruego que tome la ruta contraria, a espaldas de la montaña.

Shaka alzó una ceja, un tanto sorprendido. ¿Cómo podían convivir en el mismo valle dos seres tan distintos? Sin duda tenía curiosidad, pero no podía detenerse a pensar aquellas cosas, tenía algo más importante qué hacer…

Sin perder más el tiempo, el rubio hizo una reverencia al hombre, agradeciéndole infinitamente por la hospitalidad, en tanto que éste se quedaba preocupado por Shaka. Pero la determinación en el hindú le dejó claro que nada de lo que hiciera podría detenerlo y sólo le quedaba desearle suerte.

- . -

Tres días después, el rubio se veía así mismo escalando un empinado barranco que se elevaba a cientos de metros entre las montañas del Himalaya, tratando de no resbalar y caer en aquel precipicio del valle. Estaba cansado, deteriorado por las terribles condiciones del clima que, si bien no representaban gran obstáculo para él, las fuerzas de aquel lugar tenían un poder misterioso que le dificultaba la respiración.

— Todo por evitar aquel camino que mencionó ese hombre… debí hacerlo y ahorrarme las molestias de subir de ésta manera… — Se reprochó, recordando que tomó el rumbo más difícil con tal de evitar un enfrentamiento innecesario con el mentado guerrero del valle, pero ahora realmente se arrepentía.

Dándose cuenta que nada ganaba con quejarse, reunió fuerzas dentro de sí para seguir escalando, encontrando entusiasmo al saber que estaría próximo a encontrarse con la que podría ser su esposa Yasodhara... aunque para ser honesto, ya no importaba tanto.

Realmente quería conocer a aquella persona tan maravillosa de la que tanto había escuchado, si realmente existía alguien así, sin duda debía ser un ángel, un ángel escondido en medio del Tíbet que valía la pena conocer. ¿O un Buda tal vez…?

La orilla del barranco se divisó a unos metros de él, por lo que Shaka sintió que un enorme alivio surcaba su pecho. Estaba a una nada de llegar a la cima y encontrar el cielo despejado… pero sobre todo, a ella, a esa mujer tan excepcional dotada de infinita belleza y bondad…

Al llegar a aquel borde, se tomó de las rocas y se impulsó con fuerza, para después trepar a suelo firme. Se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y sacudió el polvo de sus ropas, para finalmente mirar el lugar donde debía encontrar a aquella mujer.

— … ¿Qué…? — Soltaron sus labios en casi un respiro.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al igual que su quijada debido a la impresión. Shaka simplemente… no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Frente a él se alzaba una enorme torre de piedra, alta e imponente escondida en medio del Himalaya.

— ¿Esta es… la casa de Yasodhara? — Se dijo a sí mismo. — Es imposible, ¡Esto es Jamir!

Gritó, sacado totalmente de sus cabales, observando frente a él aquel viejo edificio. Caminó hacia la pagoda, tambaleándose y aún pasmado. ¿Cómo era posible que todas esas leyendas de la gente le trajeran allí? Definitivamente, Yasodhara no vivía allí, puesto que ese era el lugar de Mu de Aries, y por lo que sabía, el ojiverde había vivido allí solo por muchos años. ¿Por qué toda la gente le había apuntado a ésta dirección? El rubio estaba boquiabierto, mirando descolocado la torre e incapaz de creerlo.

— ¡Señor Shaka! ¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí? — Escuchó, a lo que el rubio se giró abruptamente, para encontrarse con que el joven discípulo de Mu le gritaba a sus espaldas, acercándose con una cubeta llena agua en brazos. El pelirrojo había crecido sin duda, pero para él aún seguía siendo un niño.

— Kiki, yo, este… pues… — No supo que decir en esos momentos ya que aún se encontraba pasmado, así que preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la mente. — Eh.. ¿Está… tu maestro?

— No señor. — Respondió el niño, sorprendido. — El señor Mu no ha vuelto a Jamir desde hace años, y es más, nunca creí que volvería a verlo a usted, no después de que se marchó del Santuario. ¿Qué lo ha traído aquí?

Preguntó, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa y curiosidad. Shaka estaba demasiado confundido como para darle vueltas al asunto, así que habló con la verdad.

— Vine aquí… por que los rumores decían que en éste lugar vive una hermosa mujer, una joven de gran sabiduría y dulzura. Sencilla, compasiva y a la vez poseedora de gran belleza, casi como un Buda… pero toda la gente me ha dado ésta dirección, y estoy seguro que aquí no vive ninguna chica.

Dijo un tanto frustrado, mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con una mano, bastante aturdido. Kiki le miró un algo confundido, pero después de pensarlo un poco, su mente se aclaró.

— ¡Ah, pero no debería frustrarse, señor Shaka! Los rumores que dicen las personas son ciertos, esa persona vive aquí, sólo que no es una chica. — Exclamó entusiasmado.

— ¿Qué, a qué te refieres Kiki? — Preguntó el rubio, alzando una ceja y sintiéndose invadido por un posible dolor de cabeza.

— Pues a mi maestro, por supuesto. — Le dijo con suma naturalidad, en tanto que Shaka lo miraba como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza. Kiki lo miró de nuevo y dio un respingo. — ¡Ah! ¡Es verdad, de seguro usted no lo sabe!

— E-explícate… — Le pidió.

— Pues, creo que es un poco evidente que la apariencia de mi maestro dista mucho de la de un guerrero varonil como el señor Aioria, Aldebarán o usted, él es más bien andrógino, y por ello muchas personas lo confunden con una chica.

Shaka parpadeó repetidamente, cayendo en la cuenta de que lo que decía Kiki era verdad. Al ver que el santo de Virgo seguía sin habla, el pelirrojo continuó.

— Además, cuando estaba aquí él solía ayudar a la gente en los pueblos de los alrededores, ha curado a muchas personas con sus poderes, siempre está asistiendo a los moribundos en las calles y acompañando a aquellos que no tienen a nadie antes de partir al otro mundo, pero suele desaparecerse antes de que la gente pueda siquiera preguntar su nombre, ya ve lo tímido que puede llegar a ser — Se dijo en tanto cruzaba los brazos y cerraba los ojos, en una expresión de orgullo por su maestro. — No me extraña que estos rumores sobre él estén tan esparcidos aún cuando todos piensen que es una mujer, es muy gracioso que no se den cuenta de que el herrero de Jamir y esa supuesta chica son la misma persona, es famoso en todo oriente, ¿Sabe?

Al escuchar toda la verdad, Shaka no pudo evitar sentir que toda la luz que alguna vez le coronó como la reencarnación de Buddha se hubiese esfumado, gracias a que se acaba de dar cuenta de que había cometido el error más grande de su vida. ¿Acaso podía una persona ser más idiota? El ojiazul miró hacia el suelo y se mordió los labios, sintiendo que un enorme bloque de cemento le caía sobre el pecho, impidiéndole respirar siquiera.

— Lo dejé, lo pude tener todo, y lo dejé… — Susurró, en tanto que Kiki le miraba confundido.

Recordó los dulces y cálidos abrazos del lemuriano, aquellos brazos que siempre estuvieron abiertos para él cuando le necesitaba. Pensó en sus hermosos ojos que le miraban con adoración y al mismo tiempo sencillez cada vez que compartían siquiera una comida. Shaka sintió que la impotencia se depositaba en todas y cada una de sus células, mientras que un terrible dolor le inundaba el pecho.

— He estado por años buscando una mujer hermosa, fiel, compasiva y humilde… cualidades que él siempre ha poseído, pero por mi egoísmo, por mi estupidez nunca quise apreciarlo. — El hindú miró la palma de su mano, deseando que ardiera en llamas en ese instante. — ¡Te tenía a ti aquí, justo en la palma de mi mano, y te deje ir!

Shaka apretó sus puños con demasiada fuerza, casi haciéndose sangrar, en tanto Kiki le miraba con una triste sonrisa en los labios. Mu siempre había sido tan entregado a él, sin siquiera corromper su espacio, siempre a su lado con una fidelidad propia de un amor apasionado, pero con la serenidad y distancia de un buen amigo, siempre esperando pacientemente a que Shaka pudiese quitarse ese velo de ignorancia, de ego y pudiese por fin verle.

— Mu… mi amor… perdóname. — Susurró con extrema severidad hacia sí mismo, en tanto que se mordía los labios con fuerza para no gritar de frustración. — ¿Cómo fui tan estúpido? Persiguiendo por años un fantasma, un anhelo de lo que siempre he tenido en tus brazos, ¡Soy tan idiota!

Se dijo en tanto que se dejaba caer al suelo abruptamente, golpeándolo con fuerza y haciendo un pequeño agujero con su puño. Shaka sentía que se le revolvía el estómago de sólo pensar en la forma en la que actuó, alejando a la persona más extraordinaria que podría conocer por un simple capricho.

— Nunca me perdonarás, ¿Con qué cara voy a volver a mirarte? ¿Con qué desvergüenza seré capaz de volver a tu lado? No merezco ni el más fino de tus cabellos, soy tan…

Shaka estaba a punto de seguir degradándose, cuando sintió que la pequeña mano de Kiki se colocó suavemente en su hombro, transmitiéndole un poco de su cosmos para calmarle.

— No caiga en la desesperación, señor Shaka… — Le dijo con una sonrisa. — Mi maestro le ha amado por demasiados años, más de los que yo tengo memoria, así que dudo que unos pocos hayan bastado para que haya dejado de sentirlo. Y por lo mismo, estoy seguro que él entendió sus motivos para irse. Yo que usted, iba a buscarlo, él estará feliz de volver a verlo, se lo aseguro.

Shaka miró al niño intensamente, en tanto que aquellas palabras se le clavaban con fuerza en el corazón. Pensó en él, en su hermoso lemuriano, en todo el tiempo que había desperdiciado en una búsqueda inútil… y en lo mucho que deseaba estar con él, en todo lo que sería capaz de hacer con tal de que le diese otra oportunidad, con tal de…

— No importa si me toma años… si tengo que ponerme de rodillas y suplicar, ¡Juro por todos los budas que haré que me perdone! ¡Debo volver al Santuario! — Dijo en tanto que se ponía de pie de un salto, dándose media vuelta.

— ¡No, espere señor Shaka! — Le detuvo el pequeño, a lo que el rubio se giró hacia él, desesperado.

— Mi maestro ya no está allí, el se marchó hace años ¡A Nepal!

— ¡¿Qué?! — Shaka quería arrojarse al precipicio. — ¡¿A qué parte?!

— Al monasterio Namo Buddha, justo en la frontera con el Himalaya, si se va ahora llegará allí en dos días, así que no pierda tiempo, ¡Corra!

En cuanto escuchó eso, el rubio emprendió la marcha, sacando fuerzas de donde le era posible. De no ser que le costaba mucho acumular su cosmos en aquel lugar debido a las barreras de Jamir, habría viajado entre las dimensiones sin pensarlo, pero ahora le tocaba el obstáculo grande, y debía superarlo con todo.

— Nunca está de más ayudar si se puede brindar esperanza. — Dijo el pequeño Kiki en tanto que cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y veía al rubio marcharse a gran velocidad. — Pero igual sé que el señor Mu le escuchará, estoy seguro…

Dijo en tanto daba media vuelta y juntaba el balde de agua del piso, dirigiéndose al interior de la torre de Jamir. Kiki realmente esperaba que su maestro perdonase a Shaka, aunque no podía asegurar nada…

- . -

Los cantos de los monjes en la madrugada le hicieron sentir un salto en el corazón. El alba estaba fresco, dejándolo respirar un delicioso aire puro y la meditación andante que estaba haciendo le sentaba de maravilla. Se encontraba a varios metros de la puerta del monasterio, una rareza viniendo de él ya que no acostumbraba alejarse de la construcción y menos en días de ayuno.

Pero… esa mañana sintió que algo le jaló justo del estómago, como si estuviese llamándole a levantarse ese día y emprender un recorrido por las afueras del lugar. Sus pies descalzos tocaron la alta hierba, fría debido a las temperaturas del Himalaya y un poco perlada gracias al rocío. Podía ver que a la distancia el Sol empezaba a salir poco a poco, asomándose tímidamente entre las montañas. Se sentía… ¿Feliz…? ¿Feliz entre aquella soledad en medio de tanto esplendor?

Por alguna extraña razón, Mu sintió ganas de llorar.

Estrujó sus ropas monásticas entre sus manos, al tiempo que sus bellos ojos verdes se aguaban con fuerza, clavándose en el suelo… caray, lo extrañaba tanto. Sus rodillas se clavaron en el piso, dándose cuenta de que a pesar de toda la belleza que le rodeaba, de la inmensa paz que conseguía a través de ese sagrado lugar, no había nada que pudiese reemplazar el amor y devoción que sentía por Shaka. Un amor que tenía muchos, muchos años creciendo, y que ni en esa vida ni en ninguna otra había podido menguar.

— Sh… Shaka… — No pudo resistirlo más, por lo que cerrando los ojos con fuerza, comenzó a llorar, enterrando sus puños en la tierra, siendo tocado apenas por los primeros rayos del Sol…

Pero de pronto, unos poderosos brazos lo tomaron de los hombros y lo estrujaron en un fuerte apretón, en tanto que, sorprendido de no haber sentido siquiera el acercamiento, se vio envuelto en un manto con olor a sándalo y polvo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al reconocer aquel aroma, que si bien no podía ver el rostro de aquella persona dado a que su cabeza estaba sobre su hombro, sabía quién era.

— Por favor… por lo que más quieras, no llores… no más. — Aquella voz, gruesa pero quebradiza, la reconocía perfectamente.

— Sha… ka…. — Susurró, incapaz de creer que sus propios labios habían pronunciado tal nombre. Los brazos del rubio le apretaron más contra su pecho durante unos instantes, para finalmente, dejarlo ir tímidamente. Los ojos azules de Shaka se cruzaron con los verdes de Mu, quien sintió cómo el mundo temblaba a su alrededor al mirarlo.

Shaka, en cambio, sintió que el suyo se derrumbaba al mirar esas sendas lágrimas en sus mejillas, pero sobre todo, el dolor en su mirada al verlo a él.

— ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? — Le preguntó el tibetano tartamudeando debido a la impresión, al tiempo que se levantaba de golpe, incapaz de creer que el rubio estuviese delante de él. Sus largos cabellos lavanda se mecieron con el viento, en tanto que las azules ventanas de la mirada de Shaka temblaron.

Sin chistar, el hindú hizo algo que Mu jamás creyó poder ver. El rubio se arrodilló frente al lemuriano, tocando su frente contra el suelo haciendo una respetuosa reverencia digna de un Buda.

— Por favor… perdóname. Perdóname por todo… — Le suplicó, manteniéndose en el suelo. — La ignorancia y la soberbia fueron mis más grandes pecados, y gracias a ello me alejé del camino que me llevaba hasta ti, buscando un fantasma que no tenía comparación contigo.

Mu sintió que su corazón se rompía una vez más al recordar la partida de Shaka, pero también al verlo de esa manera. Sus ojos se aguaron de nuevo. El rubio se negaba a levantar la frente del piso, sintiéndose infinitamente indigno de siquiera mirar a su amado a los ojos una vez más.

— Fui tan necio, tan egoísta… — Se recriminó de nuevo. — Y sé que no tengo derecho a decirte eso, pero por favor perdóname Mu… no quiero que me aceptes a tu lado, pero al menos que me dejes mirarte a lo lejos, en una cruda distancia… por favor no me prives de ti, por favor…

Le suplicó una vez más, a lo que el pelilavanda lo miró fijamente, sintiendo que su corazón se oprimía, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Al entender el silencio del pelilavanda, Shaka simplemente rió con suavidad, quitando la frente del piso pero sin atreverse a ponerse de pie.

— Dioses… qué patético debo verme ahora… — Dijo en voz baja para su amado. — Siempre admiraste de mi aquella dignidad que mostraba, y la fuerza con mi porte… pero ahora te das cuenta de lo diminuto que soy… y de lo frágil que me he vuelto con estos años. Perdóname, lo único que hago es decepcionarte, yo…

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, las suaves manos del tibetano tomaron su rostro, alzándolo para que le mirase. Los ojos azules de Shaka se abrieron ampliamente, sintiendo que tocaban el cielo con aquel roce y esas esmeraldas contemplándole. La dulce voz del tibetano brotó de su garganta, como si fuese un suspiro, como el canto de una pequeña ave.

— Admito… que muchas veces, sentí que mi corazón no lo soportaría más, e incluso llegó el momento en el que aborrecí el hecho de que te hubieras marchado… pero aún así, nunca dejé de amarte. — Le confesó, haciendo temblar el mundo del ojiazul.

— Mu… ¡Mu, yo…! — El rubio le tomó de las muñecas y se hundió en el pecho del pelilavanda, aspirando con fuerza ese dulce aroma que le traía tan buenos recuerdos.

— No tienes nada que decir, Shaka. Te perdono, de corazón. — Le dijo finalmente, acariciando sus cabellos con suavidad y transmitiéndole al rubio una preciosa y confortable aura. El cuadro era simplemente perfecto, aquellos jóvenes abrazándose al alba, uno confortando al otro, rodeados de verdadero perdón y arrepentimiento.

Después de unos instantes, el rubio se separó lentamente de él, inclinado la mirada al suelo por unos instantes, para después levantar el rostro despacio, viendo fijamente a Mu…

— Te amo. — Le confesó, haciendo que el ojiverde temblara ante la ligereza de sus palabras.

— Shaka, por favor, no digas tales cosas si tú…

— Sé que no me crees, y estás en todo tu derecho de ello. — Le replicó. — Pero sólo quería que lo supieras. Durante tres años la busqué, pero a cada paso que daba, a cada rincón en el que me quedaba, anhelaba con encontrarte allí. Esperaba encontrarte en la lluvia, en el Sol, en la oscuridad, en la cama en la que dormía…

Shaka tomó un mechón de cabello del pelilavanda y lo colocó detrás de su oído, en tanto que sus ojos se aguaban rápidamente.

— La buscaba a ella, pero sólo te quería a ti. Y me atormenté todo este tiempo, por que sabía… ¡Yo sabía que a cada paso que daba me alejaba más y más de ti! Fui… tan tonto.

Dijo con resignación, soltándole y presionando sus puños con fuerza.

— Te amo… te amo Mu, pero comencé a hacerlo de una forma tan estúpida que yo…

Shaka no pudo finalizar su frase, puesto que los labios del tibetano sellaron los suyos en un dulce beso, estremeciendo de pies a cabeza al hindú. Aquellos labios sabían a gloria, a auténtico nirvana… una sensación que se estremeció al hindú como nada antes lo había hecho. Después de unos instantes de gloria, Mu cortó la cercanía, tomando nuevamente el rostro del rubio y mirándolo fijamente. Aquellos ojos verdes tragaron el alma del semidiós, quien provocó un temblor en su amado pelilavanda.

— Tu búsqueda no fue en vano, amor mío. Has llegado hasta mi.

Le dijo sonriendo, en tanto que Shaka abrió los ojos de par en par, dejando correr abundantes lágrimas por sus mejillas. Sin resistirse más, se arrojó a los labios del ojiverde, besándolo muy profundamente y tomándolo entre sus brazos. Sus labios se encontraron en un apasionado duelo, en donde se transmitían por medio de profundos besos todos los sentimientos retenidos. Era tan perfecto, un ósculo maravilloso entre el Sol y la Luna.

Los brazos del rubio rodearon al lemuriano, para después despegarse de sus labios y apretarlo en una dulce cárcel. El caballero de Virgo lo miró con infinita dulzura, acariciando tiernamente sus cabellos y besándole la frente con devoción.

— Eres tan hermoso… — Le dijo en tanto que volvía a besarlo pero ahora en la mejilla. — Tan hermoso como ninguna mujer podrá serlo jamás.

Mu sonrió suavemente ante sus palabras, sintiéndose sumamente feliz de estar en brazos del amor de su vida. Se estrechó más a su pecho, sintiendo que por fin, después de tanto tiempo, su semidiós había vuelto a él.

— Y si en algún momento de mis vidas llego a encontrarme con Yasodhara, tendré que darle una buena explicación y disculparme largamente con ella.. — Dijo, cerrando los ojos y colocando su mentón sobre la coronilla de su amado, tan sólo abrazándolo con más fuerza.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Le preguntó el ojiverde con curiosidad, a lo que Shaka suspiró suavemente.

— Tendré que explicarle que no deberá esperarme ya nunca más. Me he enamorado tan profundamente de ti, que jamás, en lo que resta de mis vidas podré amar a nadie más. Serás mío y seré tuyo, por la eternidad…

Le dijo con sinceridad, bastante feliz de saber que finalmente estaba con la persona correcta, y a partir de ese instante no quería estar con nadie más. Se lo juraba así mismo, y por la fuerza de su budeidad, sabía que así sería. El ojiverde contuvo una sonrisa, y simplemente escondió su rostro en el pecho de Shaka, a lo que éste continuó.

— Es tan curioso que buscándola a ella, haya vuelto a ti… realmente todo parecía concordar…

Dijo un tanto confundido. Las actitudes, las cualidades, las virtudes, la belleza… parecía como si la gente y el mismísimo pergamino de Yasodhara estuviese describiendo a detalle al propio Mu de Aries. El lemuriano lo miró fijamente, divertido al ver su cara confundida, para después soltar una larga carcajada.

— ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Por los budas, Shaka! — Exclamó, riéndose ampliamente, en tanto que se soltaba de sus brazos y se sentaba frente a él, dándole la espalda al Sol que finalmente salía de entre las montañas.

— ¿Uh, qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué dije? — Preguntó el rubio, descolocado y tomándole de los hombros para mirarlo, en tanto Mu se quitaba una lágrima de los ojos por la risa. Calmándose, le miró fijamente, besando brevemente los labios de Shaka.

— ¿Acaso no lo ves, mi querido príncipe? — Le dijo el lemuriano sonriendo, en tanto que, de la nada una extraordinaria flor de loto brotaba de sus manos. Shaka le miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, en tanto que la brillante luz del amanecer provocaba una espléndida aura alrededor del precioso ojiverde.

— _Yo soy Yasodhara._

**FIN**

* * *

**N/f: **Espero que les haya gustado :) Estoy pensando en escribir una tercera parte, narrada desde el punto de vista de Mu y su reclusión en el monasterio. Siento que tiene mucho potencial, aunque no sé… ¿Qué opinan? De momento les dejo y pronto nos vemos en otro fic :) Saludos.

**GLOSARIO**

**1) Vishnú:** Deidad hindú. El Buda Shakyamuni es considerado por la religión hinduista como una de sus reencarnaciones.

**2)** **Kurta:** Vestimenta masculina típica de la India.

**3)** **Toma de Refugio:** Oración básica en el budismo tibetano.

**4) Tara Verde: **Buda femenino altamente venerado en el budismo tibetano, considerada la destructora de obstáculos.

**5) Momos:** panecillos tibetanos, pueden estar rellenos de carne o verduras, tradicionalmente hervidos, pero también se sirven fritos.


End file.
